


I'm with you.

by Sleepily_Scarlet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Dates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, more tags to add, why do i do this to my babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepily_Scarlet/pseuds/Sleepily_Scarlet
Summary: After Stiles accidentally sends a text message confessing his deepest desires and feelings to a certain beta, he panics and avoids him at all cost. Derek however only wants to confess his own feelings in a lot more personal way.





	1. It all began with a text

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come

It seemed too easy.

Breathing.

Stiles knew that and somehow, here he was trying to catch his fucking breath, choking on the air that should be naturally flowing through his lungs. 

Panic was something he knew well unfortunately, it was something that seeped through his bones, ran down his skin and sunk its deep claws into his heart. All of this unfortunately started over a text message. Yes, a text message. He had finally told his nosey alpha who he'd been quote on quote ' crushing' on, and exactly how helpless he felt about the situation. He told him how he had no idea what to say, or what to do about the matter, and how he felt like it was basically useless at this point. Scott being the good friend he was, didn't judge him and even had a few suggestions, one of which was to write out a message but not send it, get out all his feelings. So that's what the teen did, wrote almost a whole paragraph about how the person in question had gotten under his skin, made his heart beat almost impossibly faster then what its erratic pace was already used to. He basically poured his heart out into this text message, and it honestly made him feel better, that is until his thumb accidentally hit 'send'. Everything went downhill from there, his face turning a pale and sickly green color. Scott instantly noticed this and moved in front of the male currently sitting on his bed shaken, kneeling with a soft touch to the others shoulder. 

 

" Hey hey, look at me." Scott said hurriedly, moving the males hand to his own chest. Stiles took in a deep breath, feeling the smooth heart beat against his palm and fingers. He felt ridiculous, panicking over a single text message that would most likely be blown off, but he couldn't seem to calm his thoughts.

" Match my breathing ok? In and out, nice and deep." Scott said softly, keeping Stiles' attention on the alphas heart beat. Stiles nodded, taking in another deep breath as his heart began to race just a little less. This wasn't just any high-school crush, this was Derek. How Stiles fell for the brooding beta he would never know, not in a million years, even though he knew damn well it was a lie. He knew exactly how, those green eyes, the soft complexion and smile that he wasn't willing to show many. He let out another stuttering breath, gripping Scott's shirt tightly as he closed his eyes. This was all to much, all of it was over whelming. 

"You're almost there, take another breath for me." The alphas voice rang through the almost pitch dark silence, cutting through Stiles' destructive thoughts as the male shakily took in another deep breath. Scott smiled softly, patting his friends shoulder with his other hand.

"Thank you..." Stiles wheezed, offering a small smile to the male in front of him. Scott moved to sit next to him on the bed, watching as the others hand fell from his chest to clutch at the bottom of his shirt.

"Don't mention it, you know you scare me when that happens. " Scott said , concern laced in his voice with every drop. Stiles smiled lightly, moving a hand to rub at the back of his neck . 

"Don't worry, I scare myself every day." He joked with a small laugh, looking down at his shoes as he did so. Scott sighed, patting Stiles' shoulder. 

" You need to talk to him, maybe say you didn't mean to send it to him." Scott suggested, watching as Stiles moved to stand, a hand running through his hair as he did so.

" Yes because' Your green eyes make me want to melt and jump you' is totally going to be passable for someone else." Stiles grouched, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand not already furiously running through his hair. He fucked up, he knows he did.

"He won't even want to look at me Scott, hes to good for someone like me." He sighed, looking over to the alpha who currently was softly glaring at him.

"Don't say that, you don't know what hes going to say." Scott tried, moving to stand to meet his friends gaze. Stiles sighed once again, pacing at this point as he nervously bit at his thumb nail. Hazel eyes looked over to the phone he had left on his bed, making his way over to pick it up and slide open the lock screen. The message screen popped up first, Stiles' ridiculously long message sitting right in front of his eyes to see. He read over it and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that it had been read, a check mark appearing right next to the text on his screen.

" He fucking read it! Shit I'm going to die, he's going to rip my throat out." Stiles babbled, his foot tapping in an anxious hurry. Scott moved next to the male, peering over at the phone with a curious glance. Sure enough, there was a check clear as day.

" Why did I let you talk me into this, I should have just left it alo-"

"If you would have left it alone it would have eaten you up inside. The text helped, just maybe helped a little to much." Scott tried to reason, cutting the stammering brunette off who was now glaring him down.

" Oh yea it helped, helped me dig my own fucking grave! " He wailed, both hands gripping at his hair in distraught.

"Look we won't know anything until he answers, until then we just have to wait ok?" Scott asked, wincing when Stiles threw his phone onto the bed, moving across the room to sit in his chair in front of his desk. He moved his elbows to his knees and his hands to his face. All he could do was nod, he didn't know what else to say or what else to do. He calmed his panicking thoughts even though they ran rapid, sighing into the newly created silence.

So they waited.

And waited.


	2. I run too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come

Derek stared at the phone in front of him, his fingers sliding over the plastic of the case with a feverent hurry. He wasn't only confused, but shocked as well. He thought that Stiles couldn't stand him, thought that the only reason he even dealt with Derek was because he was the packs emissary. It wasn't true of course, Stiles cared deeply for Derek, saved his life on multiple occasions at that, but he never thought the human would actually... feel those sort of things for him. He himself had.. mixed feelings if anything. He had felt a tension when he was around the teen, sexual and intimate, even though they were nothing like that. He put up a cold exterior, one that the pack knew and saw often, it was his way of protecting himself. He had let his emotions show with Paige, and now the girl was dead. He had good reasons for putting up a front in front of others, and it was soley to protect not only himself but those around him. He was afraid to get close, and he knew Stiles could protect himself, oh that he knew, but he felt like the teen could do so much better. 

He stared down at the screen, re-reading the message over a hundred times now it felt. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't know what words would sound right for how he felt. He knew he had feelings for the male, but suppressing them seemed like the best option... until now that is. He knew he needed to talk to Stiles, needed to explain that he wasn't the right choice. It was dangerous to love him, and he learned that more and more after each relationship he has ever entered. He knew what he wanted deep down, wanted to keep the male from pain, wanted to keep him up high from all of the ugly shit in this world, but he couldn't bring himself to try. He felt like he'd hurt him in some way, break up whatever relationship they have had in the past, and he didn't want to do that. He didn't feel right when the other was far away, and talking to him was better then not talking to him at all. 

He got up from his original spot on the couch, running a hand through his short black locks. He needed to talk to Stiles face to face, not through silly text messages. There was a pack meeting scheduled for tonight, mostly to go over if anyone had found any supernatural occurrences through out the town from the past week. It was their way of checking in on Beacon Hills from multiple view points, and it had worked out very well so far.

He slid his phone into his back pocket, choosing to ignore the text that was currently crossing his mind in a drag race. He would pull Stiles aside, make it out to be about something important strategy wise. No one would suspect it would be about anything else. He didn't want to push to far and mess things up, he just wanted to talk calmly. So he waited for the pack to get here, anxiously tapping on the phone in his back pocket.

It has been a good hour since the dreaded text was sent, and so far Stiles had put on the best face he could to make it to tonight's meeting. 

Silence.

That was all that filled the jeep as Stiles and Scott drove to the loft. 

Scott had apologized over and over, even though Stiles knew it wasn't his fault. He was only trying to help in the end, and Stiles appreciated it. It was his own damn fault that the text sent in the first place. He couldn't run from this problem, but if he had learned anything about his time in high-school, it was to ignore a problem until it eventually went away. So that is what he was going to do. 

"Just talk to him." Scott said softly, looking over to the teen who was currently tapping anxiously at the steering wheel in front of him. " I know you Stiles, you can't just ignore this." 

"I'm actually pretty good at that." Stiles countered, earning a sigh from the alpha in the passengers seat.

"He won't let it go, you know that don't you?" Scott stated, watching as the jeep pulled up smoothly in front of the lofts front doors. Stiles anxiously bit at the inside of his cheek, tapping at his steering wheel as he turned to look at his friend.

" Whatever happens, happens. We'll have to see won't we?" He asked, turning the key in the ignition to turn off the car. It made a soft hum before shutting off, the inside light turning on when Stiles opened his door. Scott made a grumbling sort of noise but followed after, a hand moving to shut the door behind him. 

Stiles' feet felt heavy, like they were glued to their spot on the hot concrete below him. He swallowed the knot in his throat, pushing his way up to the door . His hand moved up like he was going to knock, but it didn't move from its place a few inches from the door. Scott placed a hand on the humans shoulder in comfort, moving his own hand in front of the door to knock for him.

The door opened and all Stiles could do was swallow down his fear, and move his gaze from the beta who was now in front of them to the floor. Derek noticed this and couldn't help the small change in color of his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when he noticed that Scott had cleared his throat.

"Uhm are the others here? " He asked, watching as the beta blinked before nodding, deciding to clear his thoughts from the previous predicament.

"Yea, come inside." He mumbled, moving away from the door to allow the two in. Scott basically pulled Stiles through the front door, making his way past a awkwardly silent Derek. Kira smiled from the couch she was currently sharing with Malia, moving to stand when she saw Scott. Stiles looked up and sighed, why was it so easy for everyone else to be in a relationship. After his ended with Malia, he had been so focused on trying to stay as far away from them as possible. They caused trouble, even after they had made up and became friends again there was still that small tension of words unsaid. 

Once the door closed and they all gathered around, Stiles found himself sitting a bit away on the couch. They all began to explain their experiences, moving from gnomes to pissed off banshees . Stiles added to the conversation quietly, but other then that avoided all contact with everyone else. 

Derek couldn't move his gaze away from the human who was no doubt avoiding him. He could smell anxiety and panic rolling off of him in waves, and all he wanted to do was reassure him that he felt the same way, but didn't know exactly how to do so. He looked up to the others, excusing himself to get a drink while t he others continued discussing. Stiles watched the other move, his heart jumping to his throat when the beta tapped his shoulder and quietly asked for Stiles to follow him.

This was it.

This was how he died.

Goodbye cruel world.

Stiles moved to his feet slowly, looking over to Scott worryingly. He needed to come up with a reason to leave, something that wouldn't be to suspicious.

" Oh I forgot my dad got home early tonight and I promised I'd take him out for food." He lied, watching as the group looked over to him. " Scott are you ok to catch a ride?" He asked, swallowing nervously. He knew the wolves could tell he was lying, and he also knew he had to get out of there before Malia called him out on it like she always did. Scott nodded, giving him a thumbs up and that's when he smiled. His buddy...

"Alright, I'll see everyone tomorrow, be safe, don't crash and always use protection." He stammered all but to quickly, moving past the group who no doubt stared him down. Not a good choice to lie in front of people who couldn't easily point him out. He moved out of the door, opening before closing it behind him quickly. His heart was racing out of his chest, almost to the point of it being painful. He moved over to his jeep almost shakily before getting in, starting the engine and taking off.

He couldn't help but run.


	3. Just a kiss goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come

Silence.

It all came back to the silence, and it drove Stiles absolutely mad. 

The large paragraph message that started this whole mess, was still only read and not answered. It has been literally three days since the ' incident' occurred, and all Stiles could do was run. He panicked every time Derek was alone with him in the same room, panicked when Derek tried to bring it up, which he avoided by making an excuse to leave each time. He was running on fumes, it was exhausting trying to stay away from the beta. All he wanted was for this to be over, be like how it used to be. Random fights, annoyingly obvious sexual tension, small glares and even longer stares. It was so much easier then what they were doing now. 

Stiles sighed loudly, falling back onto his bed with a small groan. He was caught up in the others presence, even after this. He didn't even want to rush anything, all he wanted was for Derek to either completely forget what happened, or take a shot in the dark and actually tell Stiles what he felt. He stared at the screen in front of him, re-reading the text he had no doubt known by heart by now once again. Scott, bless his heart, has tried to help in any way he could. He'd calm Stiles each time things became to much.

Scott was a true friend.

He closed his eyes, almost like he was making a wish that this had never happened in the first time. 

A ding sounded its way through the teens room, startling him enough to open his eyes and sit up. He looked down to his screen, a heavy feeling in his chest made an ever so present bang as he bit at his nail nervously.

It was from Derek.

His head was spinning, his heart beat raising in alarm.

'Just open it Stiles.' His thoughts screamed. He shakily slid open his phone, his eyes glancing over the text that crossed his screen. He took in a deep breath, reminded himself to breathe and suck it up. 'Stop being a pussy.'

The screen read, ' I need to see you, come by the loft?' 

It was simple and yet, it made Stiles' skin crawl. He looked over to the door and sighed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed to place his feet on the floor. He felt like he needed to be drunk, or somewhere close to that. Another shaky breath left his lips, his wobbly legs moving to stand and make its way out the doors. On the way out he grabbed the keys on his nightstand, flicking the switch to his bedroom light off before closing his door. 

"Dad I'll be back later!" He called, making his way down the hallway. " Derek needs my help with something, I don't know how long it will take." He continued, a foot moving after the other as he walked to his front door.

"Hold up!" The sheriff called back, requiring a groan from the teen as he stopped to look back at his dad who made his way thought the living room. " This isn't going to land you in a cell is it?" The man asked. Stiles sighed.

" No dad, he just needed my help with something." He repeated, offering a small smile to the man in front of him. " Logistics, all of the fun stuff." He added, a hand moving to grip the door knob.

" Just don't get hurt." The sheriff sighed. Worry, it was evident in his voice and even in his posture. After Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune, his dad had worried about everything. Where he was going, who would be there, and what supernatural creature they were most likely going after. Stiles got it, he really did, and he was glad his dad cared.

" I won't dad, I'll text you when I'm coming home." He comforted, patting his dad on the shoulder before making his way out the door. Once in front of his jeep he took another deep breath, looking at the door handle in front of him.

' Come on Stiles' His thoughts faltered, pushing him to open the door. Once inside he started his jeep and head off. His thoughts rambled, but all he could really think about was the text.

' I need to see you.' That's all he could think about, and that's all he repeated in his mind. He was hopeful, he felt like this was his last chance not to fuck it up, and he'd give it all. 

It didn't take him long to get to the loft, and when the loft doors came into view all Stiles could do was breathe in harshly. 'Keep breathing.' His thoughts beckoned, pushing him to park and turn the key in the ignition. He stared at the door in front of him, biting at his bottom lip. His body moved on its own, carrying him to the harsh gravel under his feet all the way to the front door.  
He knocked once, twice, three times from his nerves that were constantly on edge. When the door opened to reveal a disheveled Derek, his heart almost stopped. It didn't help that he was shirtless...

" Do you ever wear a shirt?" Stiles faltered,his heart beat stuttering in his chest.

Derek frowned at this, looking down at his own chest. " Well I kind of wasn't expecting you to come by." He said honestly, moving away from the door to let the teen in. Stiles, moved past him, watching him push at the door till it closed.

"What do you mean, you wanted me to come over." He hesitated, his heart skipping almost several beats. ' Chill out, don't start panicking'

" You've avoided me for two days now, I thought you were going to ignore it." He said honestly, green eyes searching the hazel across from him. Stiles swallowed almost audibly, his fingers tapping against his pant leg. He wasn't wrong, he probably would have ignored it if he wasn't so hopeful. 

" Yea about that, I just want to apologize, you see Scott convinced me that it would make me feel better if I dumped all of my muddled up feelings into a text, but not send it to feel the satisfaction. That would have been great, but my fingers apparently fucking resembles Shrek's because I accidentally hit the button. He really wasn't kidding when he said he had sausage fingers-" He was rambling, because that's literally all he could do. It was dark, the lights were apparently off and it didn't do anything to hide Stiles' nervousness. The scent came off of him in waves.

He opened his mouth to continue to no doubt ramble, but was stopped when he felt the beta's thumb on his bottom lip. Why hadn't he been paying attention? 

"Look I don't need you to apologize ok? I'm glad you sent the text." Derek admitted, his forest green eyes mapping out Stiles' hazel ones. 

Stiles swallowed, a small breath leaving his lips in a rush as he took this all in. The feel of Derek's skin against his, even if it was only a little. The beta's eyes that were searching his soul, the body heat he could now feel from how close they were. He didn't know what to say or do, but he knew he couldn't just do nothing. He wanted words but all that came out was absolutely nothing. 

" What are you going to do..?" Stiles suddenly asked, a hand moving to grip the others forearm. Derek's eyes moved down to the males lips, and that's all he saw before his eyes closed and their lips met. 

It was soft and slow, nothing was rushed and it was a sweet slide of lips, and it was suddenly all Stiles needed. All he needed was a kiss goodnight, and it never felt so real, and its never felt so right.


	4. Hurry, I'm falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come

It was raining, a heavy downpour that thwacked against the roof of the building both Stiles and Derek were currently in. Since the kiss, everything ran just about as smoothly as they could, Derek asked him out on a date and Stiles accepted. So here they were, in almost overly clean theatre 

Stiles had picked the movie, which from what the seating screen showed, only a few people bought tickets to see. The pack liked to joke that Stiles had bad movie taste, but Derek thought it was honestly cute how excited he got about these things. They had just bought their tickets and were currently heading to the concession stand, and Stiles had to constantly remind himself to breathe. 

Of course the movies was Stiles idea as well, he found it kind of cliche for a first date, but he knew it was a good way to enjoy the others company and get close... in the dark... He shook his head lightly at the thought, tapping his shoulder repeatedly while his other hand hung down beside Derek's. He wanted to make the extra mile, move his hand to grab the beta's but he felt so far away. 

He was nervous, no hiding it, and Derek could tell from his scent no doubt, so when they finally got to the register, Derek moved a hand into the others back pocket. Stiles almost melted at the spot, looking over to the male who paid it no attention. After purchasing a small popcorn and drink, they soon made their way out of the line. Derek pulled his hand out and away from the boys pocket, offering a small sly smile. 

Oh so that's how we're gonna play this.

" So, I'm glad you were ok with the movie idea." Stiles mumbled, moving on his heel to lean over to steal some popcorn to pop it into his mouth. Derek watched him with a small smile. 

" Movies are fun, but I get to pick where we go next." He attracted, pulling lightly at the bottom of the males shirt to follow him as he began to make his way to the theatre. No Stiles was not blushing from this, no not at all. 

" Anything you want big guy." Stiles chimed, following him into the dimly lit theater. After walking the short distance of wall to get to the stairs, he did notice that their were very few people. He didn't question it though, and followed after Derek to the top row in exactly the middle. The screen flashed a theater advertisement, a soft soothing tune to drown out the silence of the currently dead theatre. Once they sat, he moved his drink into one of the cup holders and reached over to steal more popcorn. This felt almost.... normal. Like they had done this before, but it felt more intimate now, more personal. 

This was new for Derek at least, he didn't exactly go to the theatre a lot in his recent years. He'd always been so busy, what with psychotic uncles coming back to life and demon fox possessing your boyfriend. Well... now boyfriend. He didn't like to think about it, think about how much it tore Stiles up after it happened. He knew he still slept very little, too afraid to wake up only for it to be a dream. 

"So uh..." Stiles coughed, pulling Derek out of his thoughts. He looked more nervous then anything, almost like he wanted to do something but was holding back. Stiles moved his hand like he was going to grab Derek's, but hesitated and pulled it back.

" Stiles do you want to hold my hand?" Derek asked, amusement lacing his voice with every drop. Stiles mentally cursed, moving his hand to lightly trace the others open palm.

" I mean... I guess." he faltered, moving his hand to finally grip the betas when the lights dimmed and the screen shined through out the dark. Good, because his cheeks no doubt resembled a damn tomato. It sent chills down his spine and sent a feeling straight to his gut. He was falling fast.... and all he needed was for Derek to catch him. The brunette decided to finally make the first move, pulling at Derek's shoulder to get his attention. When the beta turned to ask what he needed, he was stopped by overly needy lips, and just like that his eyes closed and they were kissing messily. Stiles felt a hand move to his hip, making his heart jump and twist in all the right ways. He decided that he also wanted to touch, moving his free hand into the others hair to lightly tug on a few strands. A low growl emitted from the wolf, and god did it feel good to finally touch Derek. One of the males hands moved to Stiles' inner thigh, giving a testing squeeze almost like he was asking for permission. Their once overbearing sexual tension was now being crushed with needy hands that searched and teased, innocent to start off with but only to turn dirtier in the future.

 

The movie began and they both kept their attention on each other, hand in hand, and if they shared a few more teasing kisses through out? 

Well that was no ones business.


	5. Maybe I'm just out of my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come

Why was he freaking out?

The real question was, when was he ever not freaking out. 

The date went perfectly fine, Derek drove him home after the movie, and even gave him a kiss goodnight before leaving. Maybe that's where the problem was. The first kiss was extremely soft, slow and careful, but now? They were rushed, deep and intruding. He wasn't complaining, god no, but he had a small problem. Whenever Derek pulled away, he found himself wanting more, wanting to be touched more... wanting to touch Derek more. They had only gone on one date so far, Stiles honestly felt like a 20 dollar whore. Everyone knew that they have had an unresolved sexual tension, but Stiles felt like it was to soon to jump into that.

It was his thoughts that were the problem, the way his mind would lock onto a moment and throw his body into want. Sometimes he wondered if Derek thought about him... Sexually...

Stiles sighed loudly, tapping his finger onto the side of his open laptop. He felt stuck, almost like the gears in his head were rubbing together too hard. He felt like he couldn't talk to Scott about this, yes the guy technically told him every single detail about his relationship when he was with Allison, but he somehow this felt different. This was Derek they were talking about, he's sure Scott doesn't want to know what he wants to do to Derek in anyway.. He bit at the nail on his thumb, staring at the screen in front of him. Maybe.... 

He moved his thumb against the pad, clicking a small bubble icon on the side of the screen. Lydia seemed to know how to deal with literally any situation, plus she would finally be able to call him out on his pining that he'd been doing for about two year.

ST:' Hey I kinda need your help with something.' 

He sat back after he sent it, biting more at his thumb nail. When he saw the text bubble pop up his heart sprang out of step.

LY:' Not going to Scott for once?'

Ouch.

LY:' To what do I owe this honor?' She typed. Stiles smiled lightly at the sarcasm. That was his girl.

ST:' I'm happy to let you know that I'm no longer single.' He sent, laughing lightly when the text bubble instantly popped up.

LY:' Finally! Was it who I said?' She asked. Lydia was a very intelligent girl, you could try to hide something all you wanted, and she could easily call you out on your shit with a snap. Before he even came out to Scott about not being exactly straight, she called him out on it beforehand. He loved her, not in the way he used to of course, but he still loved her non the less.

ST:' I don't want to give you the satisfaction of saying yes.'

LY:' I knew it, you can't hide from me Stilinksi '

ST:' Zip it, so here's the problem, we've kissed and all that good shit, but I just.... I want more... and we've only been on one date, I feel like a whore.'

LY:' First off, wanting more is normal, especially for someone who look's like Derek does.' She wasn't wrong, that man had no idea how gorgeous he really was.

ST:' So I'm not going crazy then? It's a normal thing even after one date?'

LY:' Yes Stiles, you think you'd know this by now.'

ST:' He's different Lydia, he makes me more nervous then I've ever been before.'

LY:' Not true, you were like that with me.'

ST:' He's a guy, and you still make me nervous but in a different way.' He sent, sitting back in his chair. He felt a bit better about the situation, but it still didn't help his want... his need. He took in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. He was about to type another response, but quickly turned at the sound of someone literally crashing into his room. He typed that he had to go before grabbing the bat leaning against his desk. He got up quickly and before he could turn to actually see who or what fell through his window, he was swinging and hitting said thing in the stomach. The man groaned and fell to his hands and knees, coughing and wheezing.

"Stiles its me." The voice croaked, clearly pained. Stiles instantly dropped the bat.

" God dammit Derek! I could have bashed your skull in!" Stiles defended, moving down to help the other move to sit on the bed. Derek groaned when he was moved, growling lightly.

" Is turning around to see who it was so damn hard?" The beta seethed, looking over to the teen. 

 

" When you fight baddies on the daily, no I don't turn around to ask questions." He retorted, rubbing the males back in small soothing circles. " I'm so sorry, does it hurt?" He asked, offering a small apologetic smile. Derek sighed, straightening his back.

" It's fading." He sighed, moving to lean into the other. A small blush appeared on the teens cheeks, biting lightly at the inside of his cheek. He wanted to talk to him about it, see if he even thought about him like that... 

" Hey Derek?" He asked, looking into the forest green eyes that met his own. "How... I mean do you think.. of me? You know... uh, sexually?" Stiles asked, his heart beat flipping around in his chest at almost every word. Derek looked at him for a second, a small smile gracing his lips as he nodded. Stiles stilled." h-how so?" He asked. Derek moved to sit straight, turning a bit to face him.

"I think about pinning your hands above your head. I think about stripping you down to nothing, tracing my fingers against your inner thighs as I mark and bite you." he murmered, soft and teasingly. A shiver ran down his spine at every word, his heart jumping to throat when Dereks lips ghosted over his neck and pulse point. Arousal, he's sure Derek could smell it on him." But, I don't think your ready for that sort of thing yet, I want to work you up to that." He said lowly, leaving a light lingering kiss just below Stiles' ear, a hand moving to trace lines up the males inner thigh. He felt dizzy,a small whimper leaving his lips involuntarily." Would you let me do that?" The beta asked, leaving another kiss where his neck and shoulder met. Stiles couldn't help but say yes, even though he wanted so much more, and just like that Derek moved away. Stiles whined at his, his body almost involuntarily moving forward to chase after the males touch. His cheeks were red, goosbumps riddling his skin with half lidded eyes.

God he felt like he was going crazy, but he didn't care. All he needed was to be taken apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


End file.
